Limpu
Limpu ist ein deutscher YouTuber, der in seinen Videos, welche hauptsächlich im Gaming Bereich angesiedelt sind, ausschließlich Englisch spricht. Sein bürgerlicher Name ist nach eigenen Aussagen "Phil" und er ist wohnhaft in Köln. Momentan hat er 38 Abonnenten. Videos Trotz seiner deutschen Nationalität, spricht er in seinen Videos ausschließlich Englisch und kooperierte bislang auch nur mit englischsprachigen Kanälen. Sein erstes Video auf dem Kanal, wurde 2006 veröffentlicht. Es ist ein Zusammenschnitt aus Zwischensequenzen aus dem Spiel "A''ge of Pirates - Caribean Tales''". Es hat bis heute ca. 79.000 Klicks erreicht.Age of Pirates - Caribean Tales: https://youtu.be/PVhw87v-F8c https://youtu.be/PVhw87v-F8c Seit dem Upload von diesem Video, erschien bis 2014 nichts auf dem Kanal. Seit Februar 2014, erscheinen regelmäßig auf dem Kanal Videos von Spielen, hauptsächlich jedoch aus dem Titel "Battlefield 4". Seine Videos sind geprägt von hektischen Animationen und Einblendungen. Jedoch greift er häufig auch auf einfache Schnitttechniken ohne viel Bearbeitung zurück. Auch wenn bisher nicht von Limpus Seite bestätigt, scheint er vor jedem Video ein Script zu erstellen, an welches er sich strikt hält. Im Juni 2015 veröffentlichte er ein FAQ, welches -anders als der Name es vermuten lässt- nicht auf Fragen der Zuschauer, sondern auf selbst ausgedachten Fragen basiert ("Answering questions before they occur, so to say", ''"''Fragen beantworten bevor sie aufkommen, sozusagen").QBTA - It's a FAQ: https://youtu.be/rjsTM_iy8f8 Charakteristisch für Limpus Videos ist das kurze Intro, welches mit dem eigentlichen Video hinterlegt ist. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden wird das Intro transparent und das Video im Hintergrund verschwimmt immer weniger bis es schlussendlich deutlich sichtbar ist. Des Weiteren ist das Intro immer mit verschiedenen Songs hinterlegt, welche innerhalb der ersten 30 Sekunden immer leiser werden. Seine Thumbnails verfolgen immer ein Schema. Unten links der Titel in entweder einem Gelb- oder Rotton mit einem Ausschnitt aus dem folgenden Video. Sehr selten verwendet er Wallpaper als Hintergrund für seine Thumbnails. Der erste Teil (der eigentliche Titel) der Videotitel, sind immer in Großbuchstaben geschrieben, gefolgt von einer thematischen Einordnung in Normalform.Kanalseite: https://www.YouTube.com/user/LimPu Serien Baddleskool Im März 2015 erschien der Trailer zu der Serie "Baddleskool", in welcher LimPu nützliche Tipps und Tricks zu Battlefield 4 vermittelt und so mit anderen Spielern "ein wenig seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung" teilen möchte.Baddleskool Baddleskool ist bis heute aktiv und wird in unregelmäßigen Abständen fortgesetzt. Hard Life Im April 2015, kurz nach dem Release von dem Titel "GTA V", veröffentlichte LimPu den ersten Absetzer der Serie "Hard Life", in welcher er sich zum Millionär hocharbeiten möchte.Hard Life Seit Ende Mai 2015 ist jedoch kein weiterer Ableger mehr erschienen, trotz der vorher wöchentlichen Veröffentlichung von weiteren Fortsetzung. Es gibt bislang keine Aussage zum weiteren Verbleib der Serie. Ende Juni 2015 erschien ein Video mit dem Titel "Vengeance", in welchem LimPu aussagte, dass es sich um ein Konzept handelt, welches er gerne für Hard Life verwenden möchte: "It's just a preparation for what is to come in Hard Life."''Vengeance (Videobeschreibung): https://youtu.be/QDAPH6LCST4 Scharmützel Ende Juni 2015 erschien der erste Ableger von "Scharmützel". In dieser Serie erscheinen Videos, in welchen er mit seinen Freunden Battlefield 4 spielt.PROPAGANDA (erster Ableger): https://youtu.be/FJ6EpRSRkO8 https://youtu.be/FJ6EpRSRkO8 Die Videos werden nur selten geschnitten und weisen nur Farbkorrekturen auf. Sie sind sehr ähnlich den "Squad Up" Videos von JackFrags und Konsorten. Is it Cool? In dieser Serie erscheinen unregelmäßig Spiel-Reviews. Bislang sind nur drei solcher Videos veröffentlicht worden.Dirty Bomb - Is it Cool?: https://youtu.be/28TOA81nM0M Er geht dort auf neuere und ältere Titel ein. Kooperationen LimPu kooperiert mit dem britischen YouTuber "JoseppiGaming"JoseppiGaming: https://www.YouTube.com/user/JoseppiGaming, mit welchem er eine Reihe von Spielen gespielt und diese in Videos veröffentlicht hat. JoseppiGaming verfügt über mehr Abonnenten als LimPu und sprach sich öfters in seinen eigenen Videos für LimPu aus. Persönliches Bis heute ist nicht sehr viel über Limpu selbst bekannt. In einem "FAQ" jedoch, teilte er seinen Zuschauern ein paar Hintergrundinformationen mit. Nach eigenen Aussagen heißt er bürgerlich "Phil", ist ''23 Jahre alt und lebt in Köln, wurde dort jedoch nicht geboren. Er bezeichnet Köln selbst als "schöne, aber trotzdem hässliche Stadt ("I live in the beautiful, but yet ugly city Cologne"). Beruflich ist er im Marketing tätig und lebte zuvor in England, was auch der Grund für das Englisch in seinen Videos ist. Er möchte weiter die Routine behalten, da er Angst hat, sein Englisch wieder zu verlernen. Ihm gefällt die Diskussion, welche die beste Plattform für Spiele ist nicht und hält diese für "kindisch" ("I'm not getting into this kiddy discussion", "Ich steige nicht in diese kindische Diskussion ein"). Er ist mit dem PC aufgewachsen und bevorzugt diese daher auch als Spieleplattform. Er hat derzeit keine Freundin, machte jedoch Andeutungen hin und wieder nicht alleine zu sein. Trivia LimPus Kanal ist mit dem häufig kritisierten Netzwerk "Mediakraft" gepartnert. Einen großen Einfluss, bis auf die oft verwendete Musik, scheint das Netzwerk jedoch nicht auf den Kanal zu haben. Er nennt seinen Computer "Heinrich IV" (Heinrich der vierte). Es ist nicht bekannt, woher der Name stammt und warum er dem PC einen männlichen Namen gab, anstatt eines üblichen weiblichen Namens.Heinrich IV. Gaming/Editing Setup: https://youtu.be/YJegADG99Rg Seine Videos sind nur teilweise monetarisiert. Vor und während den Videos wird derzeit keine Werbung geschaltet. Verweise __INDIZIEREN__ Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Englischsprachig Kategorie:Köln Kategorie:Mediakraft Kategorie:Gründung 2006 Kategorie:Let's Player